


Not Just Percy Jackson’s Girlfriend

by 107thInfantry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase-centric (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Percy Jackson, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hubris, New Rome (Percy Jackson), POV Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Annabeth Chase is not just Percy Jackson’s girlfriend. When they go to New Rome, she somehow still has to prove that. It doesn’t take long.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 196





	Not Just Percy Jackson’s Girlfriend

The first time Percy heard it, he was heading to class. Annabeth and he had moved to New Rome a few months ago to start college. They were doing well in a little apartment together. Today, however, Percy was passing through some student dorms because the weather was getting cold. A group of girls were chatting.

“God he’s hot. I hear his girlfriend only got into the architecture program because he used to be praetor. I wouldn’t mind perks like that. Should I go up to him?”

“God, Laura, I’d date him for those abs alone.”

Percy could usually ignore the other students. Even though they were decedents of the gods, they had never known the pain of questing and fighting. He treated them like mortals and all was forgiven. When it came to Annabeth, though, that was another story. She was the best damn student in the college. He had to make himself walk faster to avoid knocking their glasses of water into their laps with his powers.

The next time he heard something like that, he was practicing with Annabeth in the swords arena. She was winning by a large margin.

“Look at him losing on purpose. I bet he dragged her everywhere on their little quest. She couldn’t kill a hellhound if she tried.”

Annabeth whipped around. Percy was going to enjoy this. She could fight her own battles. The sooner she made a name for herself, the better.

“Hey, Dumbass,” Annabeth shouted at a stunned, very buff older guy, “I’ll bet you three drachma I can take you down in less than three minutes.”

He smiled condescendingly, “Now, honey, I wouldn’t want to take advantage.” Percy went to sit down on a bench.

He couldn’t hear the rest but about twenty minutes later, Annabeth came back with a pouch of Drachma and a sly smile. “Hubris,” Percy jokingly chided.

“Justice,” Annabeth said, pecking him on the cheek.

The following week there were whispers of “Some Annabeth chick” beating the reigning swordsmanship champion. Percy smiled.

When finals came, Annabeth offered tutorials in architecture to anyone who asked. She said it kept her sharp, but ever since a professor had asked her if she knew what a buttress was, she had made a point of hosting the tutorial in the library near their office.

There were few rumors about her and Percy anymore. She kept her head up and Percy kept his down. He had enough of a reputation.

Three years later, when Percy’s name was called out for graduation, the person behind him said “that’s the valedictorian’s boyfriend.” He grinned and went up to the stage. He sure was.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!


End file.
